Legend Of Zelda: Worlds Collide
by bsampson0330
Summary: When Link and his friends get cast into Middle Earth, they make the most unusual friends, and meet the strangest people, especially when Steve and Alex show up. Now, they must unite or they will fall. LoZ, LotR, and Minecraft crossover, spoilers, sequel to Veil of Darkness. Part 2 of 3
1. Border Disputes

**So this is a parallel time frame as Stargate Omega, meaning they take place at the same time, but will not meet each other for while. So, keep that in mind. Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda (but I do own the characters from Veil of Darkness), Lord of the Rings, or Minecraft. Those belong to Nintendo, J.R.R. Tolken, Mojang and Hypixel. There will be spoilers for all 3 of these crossovers.**

...

"Dad?"

"Yes, Talon?"

"The border disputes are getting worse. They've requested additional troops again." Brad frowned. The disputes along the border of the Gerudo Desert were becoming worse and worse. Bokoblin raids had skyrocketed in the past two months, forcing Brad's brother, Link, to send him troops.

"Get the 23rd legion ready to move out. I'll be going with them." Talon walked out, towards the barracks.

"No you're not." came a voice from Brad's left.

"I must. It will do them good to see their king fighting with..."

"Then I shall go too." Zelda affirmed.

"Please, no. What if..."

"You always say what if this, what if that, worried about others safety, and never your own."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Brad asked.

"No, but think about it sometime. What if you fall in battle, the king of Hyrule, dead?"  
"It takes a lot to bring me down, and you know that." Zelda shook her head, and looked at the map, growing puzzled.

"This make no sense."

"What?" Brad looked at the map again. Each place where there was a battle was marked.

"They're all focused on these two spots, but what about up here?" Zelda pointed at a mark far north on the map, away from anything... well, anything.

"A small skirmish. More of a massacre. They stood no chance."

"It's too far from anything to be of worry, so why send troops up that way in the first place?"

"We had spotted them here." Brad pointed to a spot near Arbiter's Grounds. "We followed them up there. My guess is they were looking for a way to sneak in."

"Dad, the troops are ready." Talon said, walking back in. Brad smiled. Only fourteen years ago, Talon was just entering the world. Now, he was as valiant as his dad, ready to do whatever it took to defend his kingdom.

"Brad, I am coming with you." Zelda said.

"What about Ionna?" Brad asked.

"I can take care of myself here or on the battlefield, your choice." Ionna said, seeming to appear from the shadows. Ionna had the heart of a warrior as well, just like Ashei, one of Hyrule's Finest.

"Face it Dad," Talon said. "We're all warriors. We'll fight." Brad smiled, proud of his family.

"Okay then, get packed up for a few weeks. I don't know how long we'll be."

...

The camp was teeming with activity. A recent raid had gotten the camp in an uproar, and the guard was tripled due to an impending invasion. "Hail, my liege!" soldiers called from their posts as Brad and his family rode into the camp.

"My liege." A young captain walked over to Brad. "They are waiting for you at the main tent, this way." As they were led through the camp, Brad noticed a lot of civilians, both Hylian and Twili.

"Why are there so many civilians here? This is a war camp, not a town." Brad asked.

"Many of them are here to fix weapons or prepare food. Mostly jobs behind the lines." the young man explained.

"I see..." Brad dismounted, and walked over to the entrance of the main tent.

"Look, we have the best fortifications here, here, and here. So, logically, we have to fortify here."

"No, no, no. They know that we have good fortifications there, so that's where they'll attack, knowing that we won't focus on them." Brad knew those voices anywhere.

"When did you two arrive?" Brad said stepping into the tent.

"Brad!" Link ran over and hugged him. "We got here only a short while ago. General Ashei is going over what's happened the past few days." Brad's smile faded. Poor old Auru. The old man and his launcher were always on the field of battle, and was inspirational to even the worst of troops. Three days ago, he was overwhelmed by bokoblins, and fell in battle.

"Based on the way these raids have been going, they are going to send the largest force yet... tomorrow." Ashei said, already calculating risks and rewards, strategies, counterattacks and victory celebrations.

"Tomorrow?!" Zelda asked. "We have to prepare! We have to..."  
"It's been taken care of." Link said. "We are going to stop these raid once and for all."

"We ride out against them, bringing our full force, overwhelming them, and ridding them from our land." Ashei said.

"Well, can't get any more straightforward than that." Brad said.

"Good, then we ride tomorrow." Link said.

...

Tomorrow came, and the sun rose over the horizon. Geared for battle, Hylians and Twili alike moved onto the battlefield, ready for anything. Beyond the cliffs, the bokoblin camp was in an uproar. Thousands of troops were moving out, ready to invade Hyrule. Link and Midna rode together, their children next to them. Brad and Zelda did the same, with Talon and Ionna behind them.

 **-The** **night** **before-**

"Talon."

"Yes, Dad?"

"Tomorrow will be bloody. Troops will die on both sides. I cannot guarantee your safety tomorrow, or my own."

"Dad, what are you saying?" Talon looked at his father, worried.

"I'm saying that if I die in battle, you must lead the people. You must lead Hyrule. Take my place, and rule over them, but remember to be one of them, and put others before yourself."

"Dad, you will not die." Talon said, looking his father in the eye.

"There are two certainties in life: Death, and taxes. One of the you can't stop, and the other finds you no matter where you run. That's life. It's just what it is."

 **-Reality-**

"Here they come." Link said, drawing the Master Sword. He never put it back. He didn't know why, but he never felt like it's time was over. Brad, Seeker's Sword in hand, urged the troops forward, ever so slowly. The bokoblin army was close now. Urging them faster and faster, the army moved against the bokoblins, ready to exterminate them once and for all.

"Link!" Midna shouted over the noise. "Turn around!"  
"Why?" Link asked, confused.

"I sense a large amount of magic coming from the center of the field!" Link looked, but saw nothing.

"I sense it too!" cried Ursha, looking around.

"Your imagining things." Talon said riding next to her. A scream of terror filled the air, followed by more. Link and Brad stopped, looking around.

"There!" Midna pointed at a spot on the battlefield with glowing blue particles in the air, swirling around a central point. The wind shifted, and was being pulled towards the now glowing, swirling mass of blue. The wind pulled at Brad, slowly moving him closer to the now fully formed portal.

"Help me!" Brad called, starting to get lifted off the saddle of Ginger.

"Brad!" Link rushed over with Epona, when a gust of wind pulled him into the portal.

"Link!" both Midna and Brad jumped after him, grabbing him by his ankle. Zelda and their children ran over and started pulling at them, hoping to pull them back. The rest of the army did the same, holding onto Zelda, but they were a moment too late.

"Brad!" Zelda watched as her husband was pulled away from her, and she dove into the portal after him.

"Mom!" Talon ran forwards, but the portal vanished from sight, leaving him and the army standing there, wondering.

...

 **That's the end of chapter one! Once again, there will be spoilers, and you should read Veil of Darkness first. This is a direct sequel to that fanfic. I'm really liking the ideas I've got so far, but I want to hear your ideas too! I will not be killing off any main characters, so keep that in mind. Thanks!**


	2. Where are we?

**Just so you know, I will only have this intro if I have something to say. It will not be for every chapter.**

...

Brad fell out of the portal, getting thrown to the ground. He sat up, looking around. The ground was very flat, similar to Hyrule Field. A large object ran into Brad, pushing him back to the ground. Just as Brad tried to sit up again, another thing ran into him, and then another. Brad groaned, and looked up. Link, Midna, and Zelda were also on the ground, thrown over him by the portal.

"Sorry about that, Brad. It just sort of... flung me." Link said.

"Yep."  
"Same." Midna and Zelda moaned.

"Where are we?" Midna asked.

Brad shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Where's the portal?" Link asked. Everyone turned, and saw nothing. Standing up, Brad looked around.

"Well, we aren't in a part of Hyrule I'm familiar with."

"Same here." Link said.

"We aren't going to find any answers by sitting around. Let's go." Brad looked around, picked a direction, and started walking. Everyone exchanged glances. Link shrugged, and ran up to Brad, following him. The field was enormous, stretching as far as the eye could see. Finally, a small dot on the horizon appeared. "There, see? Now we're getting somewhere."

"I wish we had horses." Link groaned. Brad rolled his eyes and kept walking.

...

Evening was falling, and they had gone a long way from the portal. They could make out mountains, hills, and even a city outline. "We should rest for the night. Make camp so nothing kills us." Link said.

"I agree with Link." Zelda said. "Staying safe is more important than going on."

"Alright, what food do we have?" Midna asked.

Rummaging through his supplies, Brad said "Not much. A few pieces of bread, some water, a couple cheese cubes. Like I said, not much. Try to conserve it." They sat down, munching on the bread. "What dangers do you think lurk here?"

"I'd guess lots. You would think there would be a town or at least some roads, but this place is desolate and barren of life. I haven't heard birds, insects, or beasts. I don't think anything lives here." Zelda said. Brad sighed.

"Get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

...

Brad woke up in the morning rested and ready to go. Then his body remembered he was hungry. Looking at what was left, he decided not to eat too much, just a bit of cheese. They packed up what little they had, and set off once again. Morning passed quickly, and the hot sun beat on them. About midday, Brad felt something. He stopped and looked around. Nothing was seen, but it could clearly be felt by everyone. A distant rumble filled the air, and it grew in volume.

"What is that? What's coming?" Midna asked.

"It sounds like hooves, thundering hooves." Link said. Brad drew his sword and pulled them along with him. Running, the rumble grew into a roar. Glancing over his shoulders, Brad's eyes widened. A long line of cavalry was thundering down at them. Brad slowed to a halt, and turned to face them. Sword held high, he readied himself for the fight. Just before the horsemen ran over them, they split, going around and circling them. Trapped, Brad and Link waited to strike. A tall man in glistening armor rode through the crowd, and faced them.

"Who are you, and where do you come from? I have never seen anyone like you in these parts. You are too short for elves, and your ears are too pointed to be half-elves, so who are you?" the man demanded.

"I am King Brad, of Hyrule, and this is my wife, Queen Zelda. We come in peace, if you do."

"And the others?" The man gestured with his long, glistening sword.

"I am King Link of the Twilight Realm, and my wife, Midna."

"Kings? How did you get here, and why are you here?"

"We came through a portal. We did not come willingly. We were pulled away from our home and are trying to get back." Brad explained. "The portal came out of nowhere, and vanished into nothingness. We just want to get back to Hyrule." The man was silent. Under his helmet, his eyes watched each one of them, observing them carefully. He put his sword away, and dismounted. Taking off his helmet, his long hair went down to his shoulders.

"Then, as one king to another, welcome to Middle Earth."

...

 **Short chapter, but whatever. The next ones will be longer. I will have Eragon show up soon, you just wait!**


	3. Minas Tirith

"Welcome to Middle Earth." The man said. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Middle Earth."

"We have been traveling, and have not seen any signs of anything living here. Why?" Brad asked.

"Ah, that is because these are the open plains. Not much lives here, other than wild horses. You are lucky we found you. You could have been here a long time." Aragorn said.

"Aragorn? Is that you?" A smooth voice carried over the crowd of horses.

"Legolas? How can this be? Your people left across the sea a year ago!" Aragorn watched as a tall man with long hair rode over on a horse, with a short, rough man behind him. "Ah, and Gimli, how have you been?"

"Just great, Aragorn. I found a home that has both a house and a hole!" Aragorn smiled.

"Who's this?" Legolas asked, pointing at Brad and his friends.

"They are travelers, they have just arrived from a land called Hyrule."

"They are not elves."

"Elves? Of course not, we are Hylian! Well, not Midna, but the rest of us are." Link said.

"I was about to take them to Minas Tirith, care to join us?" Aragorn asked.

"Lead the way." Gimli said.

...

"No! No! This can't be happening!" a man shouted as he looked in his Seeing Water. "They were supposed to kill each other, not make allies!" He walked over to a bookshelf, running his fingers over the many books. "Who to send, who to send... maybe you?" He pulled a book off the shelf, and read the cover: _Leviathan, by Scott Westerfeld_. Shaking his head, he tossed it aside, snatching another from the shelf. _The Many Species of Naboo and Other Planets_... doesn't sound dangerous enough. _The secrets of Area 51..._ no, not quite... _Alegeseia and the Dragon Riders_... dragons... yes, this was the one. This one is the one.

...

"Oh my gosh." Brad gaped at the sight of Minas Tirith, the White City shining in the light of day.

"Simply incredible." Link gasped.

"Marvelous." Zelda said.

"I've seen bigger." Midna said. Everyone stared at her. "The Twilight Realm is a big place. There's a lot of stuff to see." Link rolled his eyes.

"This is Minas Tirith. The capitol of Middle Earth, and my home." Aragorn said, leading them to the gates. A horn blew, and the gates creaked open. Laughter of children filled the air, and people cheered from their windows.

"You never see this in Hyrule..." Brad said. Ascending the city, they troop of soldiers led them to the White Tower, the throne of Gondor. Aragorn walked over to a statue, and placed his helmet on it, grabbing a gold crown. Turning around, he walked over to the throne, taking a seat.

"Welcome to the White Tower. This is where I rule Middle Earth from. I have liaisons go out to all the land, spreading news and bringing news to me."

"Interesting." Brad said, walking over to the window. "Hyrule isn't anywhere close to this size. We may have as many people in all of Hyrule as there are in this city alone. There are far more dangers too. Bokoblins, Deku Babas, Keese, and all sorts of other dangers lurk in the night. Hyrule is almost always in chaos. Twenty years ago, the last great purge befell Hyrule. The Veil of Darkness. We were thrown into chaos. Hundreds of Hylians died in the month that it took to get rid of the Veil. I just can't imagine how our kingdoms are handling without us." The room was silent. No one moved.

"Middle Earth was not this peaceful either. A year and a half ago, the dark lord, Sauron, ruled the land of Mordor. He was one of the ancient ones. Three thousand years ago, he tried to take over Middle Earth, and he tried to dominate all life. He failed then, but lived on. Two years ago, we, the Fellowship of the Ring, set out on a journey to destroy the One Ring, forged by the dark lord Sauron, the one thing he needed to cover the land in a second darkness. We lost many in Middle Earth, but we won. Sauron is dead."

"Where is Mordor?" Brad asked.

"Those mountains are the border of Mordor, and the tallest one is Mount Doom, a volcano, but it hasn't erupted since the Ring was destroyed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can see it every day."

"But it has lava flowing down it's side."

"What?" Aragorn rushed over to the window, mortified. "No, how? How could this happen?" Running over to a hallway, he rushed in, leaving everyone else in the throne room.

"Aragorn?" Gimli wandered over to the hallway, peering in. "Aragorn!" Gimli walked in, looking around. Link wandered over, looking at the small man.

"What are you?" Link asked. Gimli looked up at him, dumbfounded.

"You've never seen a dwarf before?"

"We don't have them where I'm from." Gimli shrugged and kept walking in. Soon, everyone was walking in, looking for Aragorn.

"I found him!" Legolas called from further down the hallway. Everyone rushed over, and saw Aragorn rummaging through scrolls.

"Not here, not here, not here. Where is it?" Aragorn muttered.

"Where's what?" Brad asked.

"There should be something about this in the archives. There just has to be! Mount Doom doesn't just erupt for no reason!"

"What are these?" Link asked, picking up a scroll.

"That is old elvish, I have not seen this in a long time." Legolas said. Reading it, he said "Aragorn, why are you looking here?" Aragorn stopped, and stared at Legolas. "These are the accounts of Isildur, you know these by memory."

"This has to be somewhere!"

"Maybe it isn't." Zelda said. She had been unusually quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"What if this isn't here, and this is completely new? It would make sense that this isn't in any accounts. If this isn't in any accounts, then we must deal with it ourselves." Aragorn stared at her. No one moved.

"Then we are alone." Aragorn said.

"No, not alone." Brad said, grabbing his shoulder. "We will stand and fight with you. No matter what our end may be." Aragorn smiled.

"Then let us be ready. I will have rooms made for you, seeing as you will be staying with us."

...

"One part dragon's breath." the man dropped a strange substance in a basin. "One part Goron powder, one part durasteel extract, two parts petroleum, six parts refined spring water." The man stepped back, and began to chant a long spell, hoping that his spell works.


	4. Orcs

**Warning! This fanfiction will have some blood and gore! There will not be much, but there will be some! This is due to the fact that Link and gang have not had to deal with it before, and this is Middle Earth. Middle Earth has gore. You have been warned!**

...

The incantation was long. This would take a while. He hoped he remained undisturbed, as that would force him to start the incantation over again. A cloud of smoke rose behind him. He sighed, and kept talking. "My apologies, but this is urgent. They have not fought against each other, but they are joining forces on my end. What of yours? Are they taken care of?" The man shook his head, but kept chanting. "I see... you are sending another to them?" The man nodded. "So be it, but make sure they die this time. We cannot afford any more setbacks. Goodbye then."

...

The night was dark, and Brad slept uneasily. His thoughts dwelled on Hyrule, and on Talon. Ionna was strong, she would be able to handle the news. Talon, on the other hand, witnessed his father being pulled away from him. _I need air._ Brad thought. Stepping outside, he heard a low rumble. In the distance, Mount Doom erupted, spewing fire and ash into the air. "Why us? Why does this always happen to us?" Brad was asked himself. He started walking down the balcony, passing by several rooms. "Why is it that wherever we go, trouble and danger seems to find us? Why did we have to be brought here, of all places, where we have no way of going back home?"

"Because you are my brother. And the hero never sleeps." Brad sighed.

"Link, why are you up?"

"For the same reason you are. I couldn't stop thinking about my kingdom, and my kin. They are strong, but the Twili are still not trusted after all this time. I fear that this may cause a civil war in Hyrule."  
"No, the Twili are highly trusted, especially after you brought us your troops, and saved Hyrule again." Link laughed.

"No, that's why they trust Midna and I. The Twili as a whole are not the most trusted people."

"Link. I don't care what anyone says. I trust them. They are different, and to many, different is bad. But to me, to me different is best. Life would be boring if everyone was the same." They both laughed. Mount Doom roared in the distance. They were quiet for a while.

"I'm going to go get some sleep. You should too." Link turned and walked back into his room, leaving Brad alone. Brad looked at the land below him. A vast plain between Minas Tirith and the small city near the river. Beyond that was Mordor. Even thinking about what horrors lie beyond the mountains made him shudder. Part of him wanted to go see what was over there, and part of him wanted to never look at it again. Brad gave up, and went back to sleep in his room.

...

The next morning, Brad woke up to hear singing. A heavenly tune. A woman's voice. A few seconds later, a deep voice started harmonizing with the melody. Brad walked out, following the music. He entered the throne room, and saw Aragorn, standing next to a young woman, both singing. Brad sat next to a pillar, listening to the music. Slowly, more people came to listen. Legolas, who had his bow in hand, joined them in singing. Gimli, who was with him, started as well. The music was incredible, with each word, growing more in ferocity.

"Beautiful." Zelda mumbled beside Brad. The song quieted, and Aragorn sang alone, finishing the song.

"Wow, that was..." Brad had no words for the beauty of the song.

"Otherworldly." Link suggested. Brad nodded.

"That was last song the elves sang here on Middle Earth. They sang as they walked to the sea, never to come back again." Aragorn said.

"Most elves sang that." Legolas said. "Some, like myself and Arwen are still here. We gave up our life in the Undying Lands for a life here."

"Where have you been for the last year?" Aragorn asked.

"I have been wandering the forests of Mirkwood, Fanghorn, Lothlorien, and those of the Shire. I have seen all there is to see."

"You? An elf? You traveled just for the sights?" A guard asked.

"Is it so unusual to see elves that you assume that we never travel?"

"Well, no. I just figured you were all busy doing other things, you didn't have time to travel."

"Do not underestimate elves."

"Aragorn, what should we do today?" Brad asked.

"I want to find out what is going on in Mordor. Something evil is at work, and I fear that it may consume us if we do not know what it is. I will be going to Mordor myself."  
"And I am coming with you." Brad said.

"No, I am going alone."  
"And I am coming with you."

"No, I'm going alone."

"And I am coming with you."

"No, stay here. I will be going alone."

"And I am coming with you."

"And so am I." Legolas said.

"Count me in." Gimli grunted.

"Face it, you never go alone." Link said. Aragorn frowned, but didn't argue.

"Then mount up."  
...

"Osgiliath. The river city. It started as two cities, merely separated by a river, but as they grew, Osgiliath was born." Aragorn said, leading Link, Brad, Midna, Zelda, Legolas, and Gimli through the town. Scaffolding around buildings was a common sight, and workers were rushing materials to and from building sites. "There are no bridges, but instead there are boats, and they move up and down the river, to wherever they are needed. Here's one now." A wide boat slowly trudged it's way up to the road, stopping at just the right time, creating a path across the water.

"Interesting method. We have vast bridges, spanning over entire lakes and crossing deep gorges. They are remarkable builds, utilizing interesting architecture." Link said.

"I would like to see that one day." Aragorn said, instantly realizing his mistake. "I am sorry. I did not mean to..."

"It's fine. We will figure out how to get home." A horrendous screech filled the air, and Link cringed.

"What is that?" Brad asked, Seeker's Sword in hand.

"Orcs!" Aragorn shouted. "Come on!" Nearing the edge of the city, a hideous black thing leapt in front of the heroes, blocking their path. It's curved sword glinted with blood, and it's wicked smile gave it a crazed look. Snarling, it howled, and ran at Aragorn. Brandishing a long sword, with an orange line on the blade, he cleaved the orc's head off, sending it flying down the street. Brad, Link, Zelda, and Midna stared at the body.

"It's not disentigrating! It's body isn't going away!" Brad said in horror.

"I would be surprised if it did." Aragorn said, galloping forward.

"Why isn't it's body going away?" Link asked.

"Maybe the magic we know doesn't exist here." Midna suggested.

"Then we must deal with it." Brad said, determined to help Aragorn. Urging the horse they had given him faster, he caught up to Aragorn, slicing through several orcs along the way. "Where we come from, we don't have to deal with the bodies of the monsters we slay. They merely vanish into nothing." explained Brad.

"We have to burn or bury the bodies to dispose of them. I also assume you don't know much of blood."

"We do, but not out of the monsters."

"Well, here, everything is like this. Nothing just vanishes. We have to work for everything we do."

"No matter. We will fight beside you, no matter what." Brad turned to see Aragorn smile at him. The orcs were running away, slowly being picked off by arrows as they ran.

...

 **Just a reminder, you still can get your character into these stories. Just PM a character name, physical description, short background, and preferred fighting style (nothing to overpowered (Eg. Invisibility, teleportation, laser vision, ect.)). I will choose from the best, but I will try to get everyone's in at some point. Thanks!**


	5. Darkness on the Horizon

The group of seven people slowly climbed up the steep slopes at the edge of Mordor. Link and Brad had the easiest way: using their clawshots. Legolas was able to keep up with them, being an agile elf. Aragorn, Zelda and Midna took their time and weaved up the cliffs. Poor Gimli was left behind, but they would always wait for him to catch up at the next outcrop of rock. "I would expect dwarves to love mountains." Link joked.

"We do." Gimli said. "But we prefer going through them, not over them." Everyone laughed. Finally they reached the top of the mountain. A dull thunder filled the air.

"Mordor. The land of fire and death." Aragorn said. His rangers clothes looked singed, but seemed to hold up fairly well. "I should have known there was more to this. Look." Brad looked, and saw a great host of orcs moving across the field.

"That's a lot of orcs."

"Indeed. From what I can see, it is almost as many as Sauron had, perhaps maybe even more." Legolas said.

"Where are they going?" Link asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "I don't know... they may be going to an underground passageway, maybe not. They certainly aren't going to the Black Gate, they're angled too far west."

"I noticed your sword is unlike any I have seen. Where did you get it?" Brad asked.

"Elendil? It was forged from the shards of Narsil, the blade that killed Sauron the first time."

"We need to move!" Gimli said. Everyone turned to him, wondering why. "Look!" A short ways down the cliffs, on the Mordor side, a group of orcs were quickly scaling the cliffs. Legolas, Link and Brad all pulled out their bows.

"Not a problem." Brad said, drawing his bow back. The three of them fired in unison, killing three of the twelve orcs. A piercing howl filled the air, and then was quiet. Brad wondered why it was so quiet all of the sudden. Then, it hit him.

"Oh, dang."

The low thundering of millions of boots filled the air again, moving towards them. The army of orcs was headed their way. Brad watched as they got to the base of the mountain, and started climbing at incredible speed.

"RUN!" Link shouted, and started sliding down the other side. Everyone quickly followed, not caring about scratches or cuts along the way. Suddenly, Brad had an idea.

"Stop! We can catch them as they come down the slope!" Everyone stopped, looking at him. "If we kill the first ones as they come down, we could cause them all to fall over, and perhaps get seriously injured!" Aragorn shook his head.

"No, we need to keep moving. Their numbers are far to great for us to handle. Even with an army, that's a lot of orcs. We make for Osgiliath." Aragorn started back down the mountain, with everyone following behind. At the base, the horses were gone. "Blast! They must have been scared off! We'll have to run!" The orcs were not far behind now, only a mile or so. A fire lit in one of the towers in Osgiliath, signaling an attack. The edge of the city was only a few miles away, and individual buildings could be made out. The walls were lined with archers, and the catapults were ready.

"We're not going to make it!" Zelda cried, slowly falling behind. Brad turned around, and saw the orcs, and then saw Zelda. She was struggling to keep up, tired and out of breath. Brad ran back, ready to defend her. A thundering roar filled the air, not an orc's cry, but that of a much larger... beast.

"Cave Troll! Brad! Run!" Gimli shouted, somehow keeping up with the others. Brad grabbed Zelda's hand, and pulled her along with him.

"Come on, Brad!" Link called. The city walls were only a few hundred feet away now. The orc army was only a few yards away, their blades inching closer with every step. A volley of arrows bought them a few more seconds, just enough to get Brad and Zelda inside the gates. A portcullis closed quickly behind Brad with a thud. A frenzy of blades came through the holes in the wrought-iron gate, merely seconds after it closed. Arrows flew, orcs screamed, and the cave troll was nowhere to be seen. Brad and Zelda slowed to a stop a few yards away from the gate, panting for breath.

"What's a cave troll?" Midna asked.

"A cave troll is a big, stupid creature that lives in dark places, mostly caves. Their hide is thick, but they can easily be outwitted and outmaneuvered." Legolas explained. "Orcs use them as the muscle in armies, pushing siege towers and catapults."

"What do they look like?"

"They look like that!" Gimli shouted, pointing to the gate. The troll was hammering away at the portcullis with a crude stone club, bending the metal.

"Move, move, move!" Brad shouted, as the gate finally gave way, letting the army in. Despite having sprinted all the way from the edge of Mordor, Brad was still ready for a fight. The monstrous troll looked around, trying to decide who to kill first. It's thoughts were cut short, as a massive double-bladed battleaxe sliced it's face. Brad watched as a muscular man stepped in front of him, blocking the cave troll.

"Get to the river. I'll hold it off." the man said.

"No, we fight." Brad said.

"Go! Their numbers are too many!"

"And we shall fight with you!" The man sighed.

"Then stay out of my way, and try to keep up." The man rushed forwards, battleaxe in hand. The cave troll had hardly a chance to react, when the axe came up into it's jaw, slicing upwards. Orcs ran around the fight, but on occasion, one would venture too close, and get severed by the axe. Brad sliced down all who approached him, virtually untouchable. Legolas fired arrows from a distance, while Gimli attacked with his axes. Aragorn, wielding Elendil, fought viciously, rendering armor useless. Zelda and Midna were combo teaming, and used magic to stun targets, while Zelda's arrows would finish them. Link parried blows, then instantly returned the favor with stabs and slices.

The strange man with the axe was still trying to kill the cave troll. His axe had a bright purple jewel embedded in the handle, at the base of the blade. It's edges were sharp, and it was massive! At least six feet long, it looked like it was built for a man twice his size. His eyes furrowed, and he flipped backwards, landing on an orc's head. He sprang into the air, spinning his axe. Then, he threw the axe directly at the troll, sending it into the troll's head. Spinning in midair, the man came down onto the handle, sending the axe even deeper into the troll, and driving it to the ground. As he stopped, he stomped on the edge of the handle, flipping the axe back into his hands. The orcs had stopped, staring at one another. As one mass, they turned and fled, running back to Mordor. The man sat down, wiping blood off his axe.

"What are you?" Brad asked, walking over to the man.

"I'm just a man. My name's Graysen."

"I'm Brad. Those were interesting moves you used."

"I've fought many times. I know the way of war." Graysen stood up, and walked away without another word.

"Who is he?" Link asked.

"Graysen." Aragorn answered. "He used to be in the royal guard, but he didn't follow our standards. He used methods we deemed were... excessive."

"Such as?"

"He used himself as bait to try and weed out an informer in the army, without my approval. There were several things before then, but they were minor. Before he was a guard, he was an Easterling, a mercenary of Sauron, but his troops turned on him, and tried to kill him. From that day, he vowed to do all that was necessary to defend his family and friends. He's stubborn, but he has a good heart." Aragorn turned to Mordor. A bank of black clouds billowed. Lightning flashed, thunder roared, and Mordor was a threat once more.

...

 **Why has no one sent me any characters to add? Seriously! Send me people to put in my stories! I want your input!**


	6. Pasts and Futures

**For those who don't know, the Easterlings are similar to ancient Samurai, just, _waaaay_ more bloodthirsty. I do want to make a disclaimer: I do not condone to the use of alcohol in any way, shape, or form.**

The tavern was full of activity, the recent victory was cause for celebration. Ales from the Dwarves, whiskeys from Rohan, and beers from the Shire, and not a drop was wasted. Gimli, eager to join in, grabbed a mug, and joined the fun. Brad, Link, Zelda, and Midna looked around. Alcohol was nowhere to be found in Hyrule, it had been banned from taverns and restaurants. "Come on, join us!" one man called, raising his mug high.

"No thanks, we will not be consuming any of this. It is illegal where we come from." Brad said.

"Then we are much alike." Brad looked over, and Graysen was there, battleaxe in hand still. "Please, join me." Brad glanced at Link, who shrugged. They walked over to a table in the corner, taking a seat. "I saw you fight today. I must say, it was impressive."

"Not as impressive as you. I've never seen anyone using a weapon even close to that." Link said.

"Nor will you again. This is the last of it's kind. An Easterling double-edged, 4.5 foot handle, 2.5 foot blade, made out of steel, and lined on the blade with mithril. Only twelve were made, and this is the last. I was trained by the one who betrayed me."  
"Betrayed you?" Zelda asked. "Why?" Graysen sighed.

"I was getting the attention he thought he deserved. He gave me these." Pulling down his cloak, he revealed three large scars in his shoulder. "My armor blocked the first blow, but he still gave me these, and left the blades in there. I was left for dead, on the side of the road. Fortunately, I was found, but it was not by my own people, but by a child. He knew not of the things I had done. He took me to his family, and they cared for me, nursed me back to health. I got better, and they adopted me into the family. I was one of them. I had never been shown that sort of compassion before. Two weeks after I was up and on my feet, they presented me with my armor. They had had it repaired, and polished to a finish. I refused, telling them to keep it in remembrance of me."

The pub was quiet, simply listening to the strange man tell his story. "I knew not when I would return, and to this day, I have yet to see them again. I went out, and I sought my revenge on the man who betrayed me. With my axe in hand, I set out on a journey, a mission. I went to the heart of the capitol, where he was staying. I caught glimpse of him in the throne room, and that's when I choose to strike.

"Leaping down from the windowsill I sat on, I brought down my axe with such ferocity, such power, I shattered the floor. Tiles shook, and the rocks moved, for I had brought an earthquake! The man was powerless as I beheaded him, sending his head fifty feet across the room, right onto the king's throne! I fled the city, knowing I would be branded as a traitor. As I fled, I slew all n my path, friend and foe alike. I know not how many I killed, I only know that I lived. Forced into exile, I hid in the mountains, until a year ago, when a passing caravan saw me. They brought me to Osgiliath, and, from there, to Minas Tirith.

"I joined the soldiers of Gondor, serving in the royal guard for a few months, before I left. I never went back, and I never regretted it. I am free to serve whomever I choose, however I choose. However, I choose to serve Gondor." No one spoke, no one moved.

"Then you have no alligence to anyone. Why would you have to run?" Link asked.

"I never said anything about running. I merely said I may do what I please to deal with... problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Today, the cave troll. Aragorn would not have allowed me to stand and fight alone."

"And you didn't." Aragorn said, stepping out of the crowd. "We fought next to you."

"So you did. And for that, I am grateful. It is late, I must be going. I hope to meet you again sometime." he said to Brad.

"Oh, I'm sure our paths will cross again. Farewell, friend." Graysen walked out, and everyone went back to their drinks. "Aragorn, where will we be staying? I too would like to rest."

"There is an inn upstairs, you can sleep there. On the house." the bartender said.

"Very well then, I will talk to you tomorrow."

...

 _Swords clashed around him, houses burned in fires, the air smelled of... death. Brad ran through the streets of Hyrule, fighting his way to the castle. Men in strange white suits fired red arrows at anyone they could, killing them. Others in strange metal suits threw spouts of flames at buildings and Hylians alike. He heard his name. "Brad! Help me!" Zelda was in the town square, fending off thousands of orcs, but they were overwhelming her. Brad rushed over to her, but he was too late. A blade pierced her heart, and she fell silent. Brad shouted, but no words came out. Running over to her, he cried. Tears flowed down his face. He looked up, and Link was running to him, but was cut off by a giant metal machine. It erupted, spewing fire and metal out a barrel, killing Link. Midna fell next to him, slain by a man in gold armor and glowing eyes. A voice called out, a low, thundering voice, saying "Freedom, at last, freedom." Unable to move, Brad saw a familiar man walk up to him, with a hole through his heart. "Goodbye, hero." he snarled, as he threw a bolt of Chaos at Brad._

...

Brad woke up, panting, and drenched in sweat. He looked around, unsure of what that was. Calming himself down, he told himself "It was just a dream. Just a dream."

...

 **I know what I'm doing, don't worry. It may seem a bit random, but I assure you, it isn't! Don't forget to leave a review and send me your characters!**


	7. Who?

Brad walked along the walls of Osgiliath aimlessly. He wasn't able to get that dream out of his mind. It was so real, it was like it really happened. Brad sighed as he looked back towards Minas Tirith, still in awe of the massive city built into the side of the mountain, the White Tower gleaming in the moonlight. It reminded him of home. Home. Hyrule. Brad sighed. _I wonder how Talon and Ionna are handling things..._

...

"Sir?" A guard poked his head into the royal chambers once more. Talon sat at his father's desk, looking over the many documents there.

"Any news of my father?" The guard sighed.

"None, sir. You have been in here for two full days now. Eat something sir, and lay down. We cannot have you weak and weary for the kingdom. You will not be of much use when the pain finally settles in."

"I have watched my father serve this kingdom for my whole life. I have seen what he would do, and I intend to watch him do it himself." Talon stood up. "I will rest, once I have finished this last report."

"Which report, sir, if I may ask?"

"The Great Ring. They found a set of six symbols with it, but we have not been able to get the ring to turn blue. The symbols match a few of those on the ring, and those on the pedestal. We have been trying to turn it on, but we fear that we are missing a symbol."

"You think that this may take us to where your father is?"

"It is possible."

...

Brad wandered into a tower. Climbing to the top, he sat down in silence. The wind gently blew across the city, a warm, comforting, breeze. A piece of parchment caught his attention as it blew away from the city and into the vast expanse between the two strongholds.

A sudden flash of purple light snapped him instantly out of his trance, followed shortly by a loud crack. Jumping to his feet he looked for the source. Scouring the field, his eyes fell on a portal. A pure black frame with a purple vortex had appeared. Watching it closely, guards pushed around on the walls below, trying to see it for themselves.

"What is it?" A guard called up to Brad.

"I don't know. It looks to be a portal, but not the one that brought us here. This one is different." A bolt of lighting shot out of the portal, followed by several fireballs. "Man the walls! Sound the alert!" A bell rang from the largest tower, waking the city. It was loud enough that Minas Tirith would certainly hear it. A man ran through the portal, wearing a blue cloak that covert him, and carrying a long, red spear. A boulder shot out of the man's arm, being summoned in by magic. A shot of lightning, however, came through and struck him in the leg, crippling him. An army began to pour out of the portal now, all wearing red. Intermingled with the army of men were beasts unlike any other. One was tall, green, and had four legs, another was a skeleton with a massive crossbow, and was ten feet tall, with a massive jaw. A phantom-like four-armed purple-eyed monstrosity was next, towering over all the others.

"Prepare for defense!" Brad shouted, watching the army continue to pour out of the portal and onto the plains. A single man caught Brad's eye, out of all of them. He had no armor, no weapons, nothing. His eyes, however, they were glowing, pure white. "That's new."

...

 **The beast's I'm describing there are the mutant creatures from the Mutant Creatures Mod. Look it up on Google in the images to get a good picture of what these guys look like. The men in red are from Hypixel's _Warlords_ minigame, and you may be thinking "But the first guy is still alive! You never killed him!" I know. I know. And everyone who's played Minecraft knows who that last guy is! Thanks for reading! See ya!**


	8. Utter Chaos

As Brad watched the man get chased into Peleinor Fields, arrows, fireballs, lightning bolts and explosives flew all around him. Finally, he was caught by a hulking creature with green skin and tattered clothes. It grasped him by the neck, raising him off the ground. In a futile attempt for freedom, he stabbed the beast in the side with his spear, only to enrage it. It hurled him across the ground, where the green, four legged beast leapt into the air, coming down with a crashing explosion, sending him to the skeleton, who whacked him over to the phantom-like creature. The phantom pulled pieces of the ground up, and hit him with them, causing him to fly, once more.

After he landed, he was somehow still alive. Struggling to get up, the man with glowing eyes grabbed him by the neck, hoisting him off the ground. Summoning forth a ball of fire, he thrust the flame at the man's head, enveloping it. As the body dropped to the ground, there was no head left, just a burnt carcass.

Brad turned away, disgusted by the man. He ran back to the tavern, ready to warn Link, who met him outside. "What's going on?"

"A portal appeared in Peleinor Fields, and an army is coming out. I don't think they're friendly, either. They murdered a man in cold blood."

"A portal?"

"Not the same one that brought us here. This one is purple."

"Look out!" A guard shouted as a fireball sailed into the city, destroying one of the towers.

"Get out of here! Get to Minas Tirith!" A passing soldier shouted over the chaos.

"Have you not seen the field? We can't get to Minas Tirith! There's an army in the way!" Brad said.

"We have to punch through them, or we have nowhere to go." Link said. Their eyes met, and each knew what the other was thinking.

"You and Midna take north, Zelda and I will take south. We meet up in Minas Tirith."

"Go then!" Spreading out, they helped all they could, tending to the wounded, and keeping the others moving. A dull thud was heard constantly, the gates would give way at any second. Urging people to use the passages on the other side of the river, they moved quickly. Brad stopped and looked around, suddenly realizing he had lost Zelda.

"Zelda!" he shouted, but his voice was lost in the chaos. A crash was heard. The gates were broken. The army poured in, killing all. The screech of orcs was heard, and swords clashed. A rain of arrows fell on them, causing everyone to take cover. A trail of smoke caught Brad's eye. He ran out of the building, but was too late. The foundation was shattered, and the bricks toppled onto him, sending a shock through his body, as the weight of the stone pressed him to the ground.

...

Link had managed to save all he could. The army was in the city, and they had to run. Outside the tunnels, they were met with the stare of a phantom-like beast. Link drew the Master Sword, and rushed into battle, hacking away at it, like a lumberjack would a tree. Within seconds, the beast fell with a scream. The sound of battle echoed in the distance. Brad was on the other side, with his refugees. Quietly urging them to run to Minas Tirith, they left the safety and dark of the cave. Partway there, however, they were spotted, but not by who they expected. A man and a woman were running at them, waving their arms. They had on different armor, and each one carried a massive sword, about 9 feet long each.

"Wait! Wait for us!" they shouted.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Steve, and this is Alex. Can you take us with you? We followed the DRed through the portal, and we need a place to set up camp."

"You came through the portal?"  
"Yes, now, hurry. The longer we stay in the open, the more chance we have of being spotted."

"Fine, let's go!"

...

Finally within the city, Minas Tirith was ready for war. Link ran past everyone, to meet back up with Brad and Zelda. Midna had left with a second group before him, and was already here. As he ran up the steps, Steve and Alex followed him. Finally reaching the top, Link ran into the throne room, to see Zelda and Midna. "Where's Brad?"

"We got separated. I'm sure he's fine. In the meantime, I got a glimpse of the man Brad was talking about. Glowing white eyes. Aragorn wants us to search the records for him. He says that he should be pre-Isildur."

"Then let's go. He shouldn't be too hard to find." Walking into the record chamber, everyone started searching for him. Pulling scroll after scroll from the shelf, they scoured the chamber. Link pulled out another scroll, and opened it.

"I found something." He handed the scroll over to Zelda and Midna, who stared at it intently.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"The Great Ring."

...

 **I'm liking this chapter, and I do plan on not killing off any main characters. I would like to get some of your characters, so that I can incorporate them into stories. Just send me stuff about them, and I will see what I can do.**


	9. Recovery

**I would pronounce it hero-brine, as the Swedish pronunciation, seeing as how Minecraft is from Sweden. I have heard it pronounced other ways, but that is the official one. I do use a few really bad puns in here, you have been warned.**

...

Zelda and Midna were fascinated with the scroll about the Great Ring, but Link wasn't. He stood at the doorway, worried. Steve walked up beside him, seeing the look on Link's face. "You lost someone in there, didn't you?" Link sighed.

"Not until I see his body. My brother is strong, he'll live. I hope."

"Herobrine is very powerful. Don't trust hope, for it seems to forsake these lands."

"I'm sorry," Aragorn said, walking over. "what did you say?"

"About hope?"

"No, did you say a name?"

"Yes, Herobrine."

"I know that name. He came through a portal in the second age, and raged here for a thousand years, before going back through. He brought fire and lightning, pain and suffering. They say his power was unmatched, even by the Balrogs. He waited in the shadows and killed at will."

"That sounds like him, but if what you are saying is true..."

"He's over three thousand years old." Link finished. Silence filled the library, as everyone pondered what this meant.

...

Slowly, Brad opened his eyes. They felt heavy, and he was dizzy. His memory was clouded, and his vision was blurred. As his eyes focused, he saw rubble in front of him. All of his memories came back in a flash. The pain came too, a constant push on his back, the rock was crushing him. He heard footsteps, which brought him to believe he wasn't under too much debris. "Master! Here's another one!" he heard a man shout.

"He's dead, just leave him." another said.

"No, he's not dead." a third voice said. This one stood out the most, as it was smooth, but sharp, like a sword. "But he will be soon. The weight of the rock is crushing him." A loud crack resounded, and echoed off the walls like drums. "Blast! They must have gotten in through a secret passage. Double the guard, and make sure they don't get any of the survivors."  
"What of the bodies under the rubble?" the first voice said.

"Leave them. Dead bodies will do them no good."  
"And this one?"

"Leave it. He'll be dead soon enough." As the footsteps went away, Brad tried to move, but only managed to get his right ankle to. Figuring that it was at least a start, Brad strained against the crushing force of the rocks, in an attempt to free himself. A strange noise caused him to stop, but a hand on his ankle caused him to get going again. An unseen force pulled at him, sucking him into nothingness, and then putting him back out into the world. The weight of the rocks was gone, and he felt himself being healed. Looking around, he saw several men and a woman in blue cloaks and armor, similar to the ones in red.

"Easy, easy." the woman said. "You're free of the rubble now. Just rest for a moment, and then we have to get out of here."

"Who are you people? Why did you save me?"

"I am Laurein. This is Draconad, Strefee, and Pa-aolin." Laurein said, gesturing first to the man in full armor, with a large mallet in his hand. A helmet covered most of his face but his eyes were fiery. Second, she pointed to one wearing a mask that covered his whole head, and robes that went to the floor. He held a battleaxe with electricity weaving throughout the blades, giving it a shocking look. Finally, a powerful looking man with an open helmet, his long, red sword gleamed in the evening light, seeming to absorb the light and become one with it. "We saved you because you're one of the few left alive here."

"We must move. A patrol is coming." Draconad said, starting to walk towards the edge of the city.

"Up. On your feet." Strefee helped Brad up, making sure he was okay. Moving quickly, but quietly, they wound their way through the abandoned streets. Blood covered the stones, and fires raged inside buildings. The beasts wandered the streets, looking for anything to kill.

"Clear?" Brad asked as they checked around the corner.

"Clear." Pa-aolin said, running across the alleyway. Brad was next, but heard footsteps. Peering around the corner just enough to see, he noticed they had been spotted. An orc was running their way, fumbling around for the horn that hung at it's waist. Just as it got the horn, a shadow fell on it, and so did an axe. Cleaving the orc in half, Graysen stood up.

"You're alive! You're here?" Brad asked.

"I managed to hide from the army when they passed through in a burning building. I was safe from the fires, since I went into the damp cellar. We must get out of here."

"We're getting there. Follow us." Laurein said. They traveled in silence. No one talked, no one asked questions, and no one asked the question that was on everyone's mind: how to get to Minas Tirith without being see. Avoiding the guards, they found a drainage pipe, leading out of the wall and into Peleinor Fields, where they could easily be spotted.

"Stick close to the wall. There's a slight overhang, and we can hide under that." Graysen suggested.

"Good call." Brad said. Finally out into the open field, they had somehow escaped notice, or so they thought. As they ran, the phantom appeared in front of them, purple specks emanating from it's body. "Ah! What is it?"  
"Mutant Enderman, don't look at it, and you'll be fine." Laurein explained.

"Why not?"

"No one knows. It's just the nature of the beast." Clear of the Enderman, they continued towards the city.

...

Link saw a flash of purple in the field below. Looking closely in the night, he saw six figures running in the dark, one of whom was obviously Brad. His spirits lifted, and he sprinted off to join his brother at the gate.

...

 **Thank you so much for the characters TheChargingRhino! You were a great help, and I do have a bit of a backstory planed for Laurein, and you will learn more about her soon, I promise. Thanks again for reading, and check out my newest fanfic: Spirit of the Dragon! Thanks!**


	10. Cover of Darkness

**Okay, so I warn you: there are some parts I would consider slightly creepy. They are intended to be that way, if not very creepy. Please keep that in mind, and if you want, you can skip all but the last one, because they are slightly important.**

Link ran through the nearly empty streets, startling several bystanders as he flew past. The gates closed behind Brad, who bent over to catch his breath, when he got knocked over by Link, in a bear hug. "I though you were lost!" Link grinned from ear to ear, beaming with joy.

"Freeze!" Laurein said, putting one of the blades of her weapon at his neck. The twin blades were short, but could be spun around rapidly to create a defensive shield.

"Woah! It's okay, Laurein, this is Link, my brother." Brad said, still underneath Link. He tapped Link on the shoulder. "Um, could you move please?"

"Sorry, what happened? Where have you been?"

"I'll explain when we get to the Keep." Brad led the way, slowly winding his way up the streets.

...

From the shadows, he watched. They had gone into the city, and were meeting with someone. He caught a glimpse of them going up, and, looking at the white stone tower, made his plan. Putting it into action, he ran to the city, the poor guards wouldn't know what hit them.

...

The night watchman stood outside the gates. His eyes had grown accustomed to the dark, and his lantern was hardly necessary, but only for a few feet. A fleeting glimpse of movement caught his eye, and he stood up, ready to do whatever was necessary. "Hello?" he called out into the darkness, only to have silence answer. "Who's there?" Nothing. "Show yourself!"

"If you insist." Said a voice to his left.

"I will show myself." Came a voice to his right.

"Who are you? I command you to show yourself!"

"Here I am." The man looked forward just in time to see a pair of glowing eyes, and a hand snap his neck.

...

"This is Laurein, Draconad, Strefee, and Pa-aolin." Brad said, finally in the library. Each one in turn bowed, and gave a formal greeting of their own. Everyone said hello, and went about their business. Zelda and Midna asked Brad to look over the Great Ring scrolls with them, since he had done some studies of it for himself, and went over everything with them. Laurein hadn't said much, and merely walked out, unamused with the state of the room. Her companions had left her to talk to others, and Link was talking with Steve and Alex, who seemed rather nervous.

"She's a cyromancer, an ice-weaver. I have only heard rumors of her prowess in battle." Alex said, sending a chill down Link's spine.

"I have crossed her path once before. It was not a pretty sight. I saw her surrounded by the bloodied and mangled bodies of her enemies. Some were frozen solid, others, well, not as much." Steve shuddered. "Her gaze was what I remember most though. Calm, almost too calm. A cold, icy stare. It was horrific." Link looked out to see her staring off, towards Osgiliath. He shuddered at the thought of her power.

...

The night was dark, and he had patrolled these streets many times. Those who did not wish to be seen by most walked and even talked with him. He knew every one of their names, and everyone knew his. He smiled at one couple, who were hiding from their parents. His gaze wandered for a moment, and when he looked back, they were gone. Puzzled, he stopped. They usually sat there all night, staring into each others eyes. Looking around, he noticed the street was empty, completely, and in a hurry. Chairs were tipped over, several cards blew into the street, and he, he was alone. A chill ran up his spine, for had become accustomed to there being others nearby. He saw a lone man standing in the street, his head bowed down. "Sir? Who are you?" the guard asked, walking over and placing his hand on his shoulder. He was met with silence. "What's your name?"

"That is of no concern to you."

"Where did everyone go? They were here a moment ago." The man's head slowly tilted up, and the guard backed away, as he saw blood splattered on his clothing.

"They ran from me." And another guard fell to the strange man, but this time, by choking him to death. "And my name...

is Herobrine."

...

Brad wanted to hear more about Laurein, and he excused himself from the group. He walked over to where she was standing near the gateway. "I was always different. I always felt more at home in the cold, whereas those around me considered me... odd, since the rest of my family always preferred the warmth. I never fit in, so I moved away." Laurein said, even before Brad got over to her.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" he asked, confused.

"Lucky guess." Brad chuckled. The two started to walk out the building. "I went north, away from everything I knew. I was always in a desert or a forest or a plains. I found a temple, and I studied the arcane ways. I quickly grew in power, and I was the best student. I showed promise, until **he** came. He came, and even with all of our power, we couldn't stop him. He killed my teacher, my friends, those who I had come to consider family. I watched as he burnt my master alive, without mercy. I don't know why he let me live, but he looked at me, and walked away. I took a sworn oath that day, to my mentor, to avenge him. I have not stopped studying, not stopped growing in power, not stopped pushing my limits, nor will I until he is dead."

"Who is he?" Her eyes widened.

"He is here!" She ran inside, with Brad on her heels.

...

He swore. He was hoping to not have to use this power, but it seemed he had no choice. He couldn't confront her yet. She walked overhead, with the other one, the one he thought to be dead. The guards didn't help, they were always in groups of four up here, two above, two below. When one had his back turned, he silently placed a hand on the back of his head, and muttered a few arcane words. Feeling his power drain, he cautiously moved the body of the one he possesed. He nodded at the guard, who motioned for him to head inside. As he moved cautiously, he tripped. "Whoa, don't push yourself too hard next time. I know you want to prove yourself worthy of captain, but it won't happen if you fall asleep on the job." the other guard said.

"Sorry, it won't happen again, sir." Herobrine said, continuing to move inside. His task was almost complete, and soon, he would have what he wanted. Total control. After what seemed like forever, he was inside. He left the guard, and disposed of him, quickly.

"He is here!" Herobrine heard over his shoulder. He ran harder, as the pounding of feet grew closer. He was so close. So close.

...

 **Close to what? I love cliffhangers! And be sure to show my other stories some love, especially Stargate Omega, and tell me what you think of that one! Really, I have had no reviews since chapter 3, and I'm on chapter 10. I really am thinking of delaying the story until i get another review on that one, and if that one stops, so will this one. They are connected, after all.**


	11. Chaos of Darkness

**Okay, thanks to a handful of friendly reviewers, I will not have to cancel my stories. Sorry about the delay in updates, but life happened. We all know the life happens sometimes, and we just can't do the things we would like to do, like write fanfiction. Ah, well.**

 **Another thing: I will be keeping this story a bit shorter than Veil of Darkness (40 Chapters), and making this only about 20-30. I will be having the other half be the same length, then combining the two stories together, and making a third part.**

 **Enough rambling. Read on.**

...

They were right behind him, just far enough away that he couldn't see them, but close enough that they could catch glimpses of where he went, and could follow him. They weren't being quiet either. They were raising the alarm, drawing soldiers around from the area. He only needed to find the one in green, and then he could leave.

...

"Come on! Come on! He's getting away!" Laurein shouted as her and Brad ran through the halls. Guards poured out from rooms and hallways alike, rallying to their summons.

"Why did he come alone? And why isn't he fighting?" Brad asked.

"I don't know, but we have to stop him, whatever he's here for."

...

Link stood at the window, pondering what Steve had said. Could they trust Laurein? His thoughts were interrupted when a man with glowing eyes skidded into the hall, and tackled him to the ground. Link's head hit the stone floor, and when he opened his eyes, a purple light was emanating from the man's hand, right over his head. Link tried to scream, but he couldn't breathe. "You are mine!" the man said, and Link screamed in agony as a force like a wall hit him, and everything went black.

...

Brad rounded another corner, and stopped. There he was, but, something was wrong. "We meet again. I am curious how you managed to escape, but that will have to wait for another time. You see, I came here for one reason only, and I have succeeded." Herobrine said as he knelt down beside the unconscious body of Link.

"What have you done to him?" Brad asked sternly.

"Made him see the truth." Link stirred, and stood up, glancing back and forth between Brad and Herobrine. "Come, my loyal servant, and kill them." Link looked at Brad, and smiled.

"Yes, master." Link said, with a voice that wasn't his.

"Link?"

"He is dead. I am Dark Link. I am more powerful than anyone here! Even you." Herobrine chuckled.

"No!" Brad shouted as he ran forwards, trying to get Herobrine. His smile widened as Link stepped in between them, and with a flash of purple light, Herobrine was gone.

"My master wants you dead." Dark Link said, drawing his sword. "I will not fail him." Zelda, Midna, Aragorn, and Steve came running into the hallway, and gasped at the sight.

"Link? What happened?" Midna asked, shocked. Link and Brad were circling each other, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"Herobrine was here. I've seen this before." Steve said. "He corrupted Link using the darkest magics. We have never found a cure, so we may be... forced to kill him." Steve was somber, and regretted every word.

"Brad, you're no match for him." Zelda said from behind Aragorn.

"No, I know how he fights, I know how to counter him. I will fight him alone." Brad's eyes locked on Link, studying his brother, looking for an opening.

"Yes, but I have the knowledge of your brother, and I know how you fight, and I know you won't kill me. You love him too much." Dark Link said, letting a wicked smile creep onto his face.

"You underestimate me." Brad saw his opening, and struck at Link's wrist. Link easily blocked, but when their blades met, a blinding light emanated from where their swords clashed, and Brad felt a surge of energy. With increasing speed, Brad attacked, blow after blow, pushing Dark Link back. A scowl replaced Dark Link's smile, and Brad pressed the assault.

"Impossible! You are not capable of that kind of speed!" Dark Link stammered.

"You underestimate me." Brad relented his attack, letting Dark Link make the next move.

"Brad!" Zelda cried, but Brad was already under the clutches of Dark Link, locked in battle once more. Brad ducked under a blow, and spun around, blades clashing rapidly. Everyone watched as the two of them became nothing more than blurs of steel and sparks. They no longer appeared to be fighting, but dancing the dance of death, each blow coming faster than the last. Neither could gain the upper hand, and neither would relent. Brad ducked back a few steps away, giving them both more room to maneuver.

"You won't kill me. You care for your brother too much." Dark Link sneered.

"No, but I can make you submit." Brad ran back forwards, and the Seeker's Sword began glowing a golden-green. Sparks flew as with one swift stroke, Brad knocked the Master Sword out of Dark Link's hands, and into the air. With one fluent move, Brad shoved Link over to a wall, where he put him at swordpoint.

"I failed master. I failed."

...

Herobrine finally reached Osgiliath. He used to much of his magic, and was weary. Rest, however, was not going to be what he found next. His lead general came forth instead. "Master Herobrine, your Master wishes to speak with you."  
"Very well then."

...

 **Cliffhangers everywhere! What was Zelda saying? What happens to Link? Who is the real master? You will see!**


	12. The Breaking Dawn

**So, it occurred to me that I never really made an official announcement: I will not be incorporating Eragon, since his world would be too hard to incorporate, simply because of the circumstances. I do apologize if anyone was really waiting for that, but I replaced it with something more manageable: Minecraft. Sorry once more.**

...

Dark Link knelt to his knees before Brad, who had him at sword-point. "I have failed, master. I have failed." Steve and Alex came out of the crowd of guards that had gathered, and gasped.

"I fear that Herobrine has taken another one." Steve said, hanging his head.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"Herobrine has corrupted Link, all that is left is the body."

"Is there no way to cure him?" Midna asked, fear in her voice.

"Not that we know of." Alex sighed. Everyone was silent, save the sound of armor moving.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Kill me and get it over with." Dark Link said.

"No." Brad glared at Dark Link.

"What?"

"No, I will not kill you. You are my brother."  
"Link is dead." Dark Link said.

"No! You are merely holding him captive. I know that he is in there still, and we will find a way to get him back."

"We don't know of a way though, Brad. How are we going to get him back if we don't know if he can be cured?" Midna asked, on the verge of tears. Brad was silent. He reached down after a moment and grabbed Dark Link.

"Everyone go back to your posts." Brad said, nodding to his friends. They understood the silent message, and followed him. Once in a large chamber, Brad sat Dark Link in the corner. "Okay, any ideas?" He asked everyone. In turn they gave ideas; Steve wondered if they had a potion that could help, Zelda considered the Triforce, Aragorn thought of several forms of magic that might work, and Midna suggested they try just waiting it out. The night was old, and the moon was starting to lower in the sky.

"What are your ideas?" Laurein asked Dark Link, causing everyone to stop and look at her. Dark Link was caught off guard, and stuttered.

"I... ah... well... um... h... how should I know? I'm just the mirror of Link."

"Mirror of Link? You aren't actually Herobrine's creation?" Brad asked.

"I am, but I am not. My master unleashed me from my form as a spirit, and now I am in control." Midna slowly grew a smile, as an idea formulated in her head.

"Well, then this should work." Midna said, pulling out the shadow crystal.  
"You still have that? It's over twenty years old, shouldn't it's magic be diminished?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, but it has enough still. It should bring the soul of the Beast out, Link's wolf form." Slowly, she walked over, crystal in hand. Everyone watched as it inched closer to Dark Link, his skin reacting to the proximity of the crystal immediately. It's magic rippled through him, and Dark Link froze completely. Then, in a moment of panic, he kicked her arm, sending the crystal across the room. In the moment of distraction, he bolted for the door.

"Grab him!" Brad shouted, running after him. Everyone scrambled and followed, as Midna recovered the Shadow Crystal from so long ago. They ran back through corridors and hallways, weaving back and forth across the fortress, and slowly working their way to the outer walls. As they ran, Brad noticed an orange glow on the horizon; the sun was about to rise. Dark Link bolted into the main hall, and ran to the door. As he ran outside, the sun's first rays shone over the mountains, illuminating the land. The blinding light caused everyone to stop, and a scream howled in the morning light.

Dark Link collapsed to his hands and knees, his right arm over his eyes as he screamed. "It burns! The light burns! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Brad turned away, unable to watch his brother go through such torture. "Please! Make it stop! Make it stop! I can't take this anymore! Make it stop now! I can't!" With one final cry, he fell over backwards onto his back. Brad quickly rushed over to his side. Link was unconscious, his breathing was shallow, and his body slightly burned. Steve ran over and pulled out a pink potion, forcing it down Link's gullet. The burns started to heal, but Link did not wake up. Everyone waited with batted breath, and watched.

"Link? Wake up Link. Please." Midna pleaded, on the verge of tears once more.

"Midna? What happened?" Link groaned. Everyone sighed, and the tension in the air released. The White Tower was bathed in the morning light, and it shone brightly, a pillar of hope in the darkening land.

"Herobrine tried to make us kill you by turning your soul dark." Brad said, and he recapped the past few hours. "And so, here we are."

"I can't believe that you beat me in combat. I've always been better at swordplay than you."  
"I think I have an answer, but it's a long one." Zelda said, helping Link to his feet. "Although I'd rather share it in a more private area." She said, glancing around the courtyard.

"Then help me back inside, and then we'll talk." Link said, and they worked their way back into the building.

...

The journey was longer than Herobrine was willing to admit. The mountains had been rough on him, and the blazing heat was almost too much for even him to bear. Mordor was indeed an ugly place. No grass, no trees, no people, nothing to kill but a few orcs. Mount Doom, the locals called it. He humphed again, the pathetic fools did not know it's true name. The Mount of Pyroamiciaknaxz (pyro-amic-iac-ni-ix-az), or, in the common tongue: The Mount of Summoning-undead-fire-spirits-of-the-aincent-world-and-massive-energy-siphon-oozing-liquid-energy-so-hot-it-can-melt-stone-and-fire. Pyroamiciaknaxz just had a better ring to it though... The master was awaiting him there, beyond the Void. Entering the mountain, the heat tore at his skin. Almost anyone else would have died a long time ago, but his magic protected him. He scoffed, wondering how two pathetic halflings could have gotten in here. He let his spirit get carried away, and into the realm between dimensions.

"My faithful servant, you are here..."

"Yes master, I am here. Why have you summoned me?"

"I will get to that when Turr arrives." Herobrine was not patient, and he hoped that Turr wasn't too late like _last_ time. _Ugh, he took forever!_ Herobrine thought.

...

Night was falling on Hyrule Castle, the week after the disappearance of the kings. "Captain! Captain!" The captain of the guard rushed into the throne room, sword at the ready.

"What is it?"

"I've solved it!" Talon exclaimed delightedly, rifling through the papers scattered on the floor.

"Solved what?"

"The Great Ring! We've been going at this all wrong! These aren't the symbols that will take us somewhere else! They will bring us back!" Talon said, pointing to a set of six symbols.

"Then what are we looking for?"

"We aren't looking, a second set was found!" Talon shuffled through again, and pulled out a different paper. "These ones may take us to where they have taken dad!"

"Shall I prepare the troops to invade?"  
"No, but prepare them to leave and defend themselves. I will not make another enemy if I don't need to."

"Very good, sir. When shall we leave?"

"Now."

"As you wish."

...

 **Like I said in the other half, this is where if you haven't read Stargate Omega, you will need to, because this is where you will start seeing the major crossovers between the two stories now. I like the new name of Mount Doom. It was appropriate, but for a guy who made his own language, Tolkein really could have done better (but no hate to him, Tolkein is awesome). Sorry if this seems confusing here at the end, but it will make sense later.**


	13. Complications

**So, if you have not read all up to chapter 13 of Stargate Omega, you will start missing things in the plot. Likewise, you will need this story to fill in a few plot jumps in Stargate Omega. Now, on to the story!**

...

The captain of the guard was getting ready to leave the throne room, when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Again, you fail to see all, brother." Talon audibly sighed.

"How many times have I told you: never use your abilities to sneak up on me or eavesdrop on me like this? It makes me nervous, and I am never sure if you are watching." Talon said, as his older sister, Ionna, emerged from the shadows on the far side of the room. The captain noticed for the first time how different she was from her mother. Her mother was always in a formal gown, or a dress, even when casually walking the corridors of the castle. Ionna, on the other hand, wore a Sheikah garb, which covered most of her skin, save her eyes. The dark colored fabric blended in with the shadows, and the Sheikah symbol was emblazoned on the chest piece in dark red.

"I am sorry, but I could not help but overhear your conversation from the hallway. I became curious, so I let myself in. Now, like I said, you missed something. From what we have gleamed from the writing, we need a seventh symbol, yet here, there are only six." Ionna said, her voice low, but sharp.

"I did not miss that, I have the answer right here." Talon rifled through the papers once more, pulling out two. "This is a chart of the sky, every constellation throughout the entire year, a map of the stars. Now, on this sheet, there is a list of every symbol on the Ring and it's activation device. All of the symbols match a constellation, except one. The Triforce."  
"I am aware of that, but how does this factor in? It won't magically work, will it?"

"No, that is why the makers of the Ring made it have only one that is not a constellation as well. This one symbol is the key to unlocking it's mysteries."

"But where does it go in the sequence?" The captain asked, his curiosity piqued. Talon was silent.

"I don't know. I was planning on finding out on the way to the Ring." Ionna hung her head, and the captain was disappointed. "I promise though, I will figure this out." Talon said, determination in his voice.

...

Herobrine watched as Turr Phennir's form faded, his master's final words to him ringing in his ears. Finally, Turr was gone, and Herobrine turned to his master. "I do not understand why we have him. He is weak, and lacks magic. What can he do, to help you?"

"He can remove obstacles I can't yet. He will only be useful for a time, before he will merely be."

Herobrine went silent, pondering this. "What has that simpleton, Brad, done to you, that you would go to such lengths to get revenge? He is a mere bug compared to your splendor."

"He slayed my last physical form, much like his ancestors."

"Ancestors? You mean to tell me that you have walked the lands, and have died? You are a god, how is that possible?"

"Twenty years ago, Brad put his sword through me, and slayed me. It was... unpleasant. However, that was not my true form. I was simply in another subject, one whom I had total control over. I have had many forms among the land of the living in the twenty thousand years I have been trapped here, and have gone by many names... Ganondorf, Vatii, Demise, Sauron, Emperor Palpatine, Necromancer, Black Plague, Wraith, Grimm Reaper, and a thousand others in tongues you have never dreamed of. They have been weak though, only shadows of what I was when _he_ killed me. Zant, the man who brought me life, named me unknowingly my true name, and that gave me more power than I had ever had. A simple name. I was furious when that form died, but soon, when you have gathered what I have told you, I will rise again, as a true god, and all will hear my name and shudder. All will fear the name: **JOHNAS**!"

...

"So, what is this theory you have?" Link asked, closing the door behind him. Only a few people were in the room: Aragorn, Zelda, Midna, Brad, Steve, and Link.

"It's a long one, so get comfy." Zelda started. "Okay, so, Link has the Triforce of Courage, Midna has the Triforce of Power, and I have the Triforce of Wisdom. This has been very beneficial for all of us, helping us through many situations. But, what if Link no longer has the Triforce of Courage? What if he no longer wanted courage, and instead wanted something else, like power? The Triforce would move, from one person to another."  
"Hang on a second. Are you saying I no longer want courage?" Link stammered.

"No, and yes. At that moment, no, you did not want it most. Now, yes, you represent courage once more. When you became possessed by Herobrine, you lust for power, you were corrupted. The Triforce went to the one who wanted it most: Brad." Brad jerked his head up, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"How could it go into me? I'm not marked."

"Simply put, it didn't. It went into the Seeker's Sword. I noticed it while you were fighting. There is the mark of the Triforce at the base of the blade, but it never looked like the one on the Master Sword until then. I never noticed why though, but it's because it was never gold, like the one on the Master Sword. Due to you not having the mark of the Triforce, it went into the thing closest to you, the thing closest to it's normal resting place, your sword."

"So, let me see if I get this straight. Link lost Courage, and it went to Brad, but not to him at the same time? That makes no sense, if the Triforce wasn't in him, how does that affect Brad?" Midna asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but my guess is that it was using the Seeker's Sword as a form of capacitor, a medium to get it's power into Brad. Obviously, something had to happen, and I have no other explanation to this. Unless you have a better explanation..." Zelda stared at everyone. No one moved, or even spoke. If it wasn't for their breathing, they would have looked dead.

"If I have the Triforce now, what does that mean for Link and I?" Brad asked no one, merely thinking out loud.

"Is it possible for the Triforce to split in two?" Aragorn asked, catching everyone off guard.

"What do you mean, split in two?" Link asked, dumbfounded at the question.

"I mean, is it possible for you both to have the Triforce now?" Aragorn asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I would think not, but I don't know. There are only three pieces of the Triforce, so how could it be in four people?"

"Perhaps it split, half being in Brad, the other half in Link." Steve said, catching on quickly.

"I don't think that's possible." Midna said. Zelda sighed, stifling a yawn.

"Come, it's been a long night for all of us, we should get some sleep. We should discuss this later." Brad said, eyes becoming heavy as the sun rose to noon.

...

 **Yeah, I made it a cliffhanger. I like to keep you interested, wanting more. Stick with me, and you will see that I am only getting started! Also, I'm already planning the final battle, and I want your input. I won't give any spoilers, but here are my ideas. Let me know your vote with a review or a pm.**

 **1: Battle on a floating island in the sky, several combatants, small space**

 **2: Total rally: all the main characters will rally from both sides and engage in massive combat**

 **3: 1 v. 1 between 2 main characters, think any final boss battle in legend of zelda.**

 **Send me your vote, I want your input! Thanks!**


	14. Death of the Avenger

**So, I wrote and rewrote this chapter a few times, so sorry about the delay. I also am going to kill off one of the 'main' characters in this chapter.**

...

One week later, everyone was well rested for the first time in a while. Nothing crazy happened, and everything was normal.

Which, of course, felt weird for just about everyone.

"We never get to do this." Link said. "There's always something happening, somewhere that we have to be to save the world. This is so... unnatural."

"I know, but I for one am enjoying this while it lasts." Aragorn said. Steve and Alex were in the sparring hall, locked in combat with each other, merely training. Brad, Midna, Zelda, and Legolas were in the library, looking over some ancient texts, and Laurein, Draconad, Strefee, and Pa-aolin were chatting with the guards.

"I have rarely seen such a strange conglomeration of people become such good friends. It gives me hope for humanity in such dark times." Link said, leaning against a pillar near the throne.

"Yes, humans, hylians, elves, dwarves, and twili together. It truly is amazing. Tell me, how did you two ever meet?" Aragorn asked. Link smiled.

"It was before the Twilight Purge. I was a farmer, a goat herder in a small village in the middle of a forest. An orphan, I lived alone, going into town every day to see my friends, who I had started calling family. I was content, but never felt truly happy. I was talking with my best friend, Ilia, when she got kidnapped. I rushed after her, right to the wall of Twilight. I didn't know what I was doing, so I got closer. A Twilight Beast grabbed me, and pulled me through, into the Veil. I fell unconscious, and when I awoke, I was in a prison cell, as a wolf. Midna came to me, as an imp, and freed me. She accompanied me, and I trusted her. I knew I needed her to help me get out, and I always knew that she was using me for her own interests, but I didn't care. I needed her help, and she agreed to help me. I wanted to save my friends. Over time, I learned more about her, and she learned more about me, despite my inability to talk. We communicated through mere smiles and nods. She understood me, and I understood her. One day, when we had finally done what we had set out to do, I was injured. Zant, the Usurper King, cursed me. Midna did all she could to save me, and we eventually broke the curse on both of us. From there, she left me. She went back to her world, leaving me in mine. I was heartbroken. But, four months later, she was back. We set out to save our worlds again. That's our story." Link stared off into space, enjoying the cool evening air and admiring the sunset.

"You two are the most different people I have ever met, and yet you are so close. I love that. She is good to you. Don't lose her."

...

A tall, slender man walked through the streets of Osgiliath, the mere sight of him sending fear into the hearts of those who saw him. His armor was thick, and his shield was broad. His helm covered most of his face, with long horns protruding from the sides, casting a long shadow in the evening sunlight. At his side, a long, curved blade hung, stained red with blood. As he pushed his way past the guards, he began to make his way across Peleinor Fields, one man on his mind: Draconad.

...

Laurein excused herself from the group, and went to find Brad in the library. "That's incredible! This means that we can go home!" Brad shouted, smiling at his discovery.

"What did I miss?" Laurein asked, leaning against the doorway.

"We figured out how to use the Great Ring! All the symbols are the same, except for one, which is known as the point of origin, which is different for every world. All we need to do is put in the six symbols in the right order first, then use this last one, and it becomes a portal!"

"Great! Let's go then!" Everyone's smile faded instantly.

"That's the only problem: we don't know where the portal is. It's never mentioned in any of the scrolls. For all we know, it could be gone." Midna said.

"We were about to go ask Aragorn about it, since this is his native land." Zelda said.

"Like I said, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Laurein said with a large smile.

...

Draconad had wandered to the main gate, looking over the vast expanse of Peleinor Fields. A figure caught his eye, and as it came closer, he saw who it was. "Grimr." Draconad leapt down the stairs, running for the gate, when a pair of guards stopped him.

"Where are you going?" One said, as if it had been rehearsed a thousand times.

"I have to go get revenge on a man."

"Revenge? Good luck with that." They moved to let him pass, and he ran out of the gate. His warhammer in hand already, he rushed forwards. Grimr stopped, letting Draconad approach him. Draconad leapt into the air, mallet held high, slamming down at Grimr's feet, sending a shock wave through the ground. Grimr merely stood up, drawing his sword. Draconad slammed his mallet downwards, but Grimr merely rolled out of the way, slicing Draconad across his left arm. Twice, their weapons clashed, each time sending out more noise than the last. Draconad was getting beaten, his arm bloody, and his armor breaking. An arrow shot past him, bouncing off Grimr's shield. The guards from the gate had ran out to help him, one with a longbow, the other with a pike.

"We couldn't just let you go, but this guy seems to be quite the killer!" one said, drawing his bow back to shoot again. The other rushed in on one side, pike outstretched, trying to pierce Grimr's armor, but it merely bounced off his shield again. Grimr turned around just in time to see the business end of Draconad's mallet make it's mark on his face. As Grimr sailed through the air, he threw his sword, killing the bowman, then swiftly landing on his feet. Armed with only his shield, he grabbed the pike of the second guard as he stabbed at him again, yanking it from his grasp. The now unarmed guard pulled out a short sword, and rushed again, only to fall victim to his own weapon. Draconad threw his Hammer high into the air, gleaming as it caught the evening sunlight, then crashing back to earth, now surrounded by a golden glow. The aura emanated on the ground in a large circle, sending a shock into Grimr, sapping his strength. Draconad moved to deliver the killing blow, but with what he had left, his shield became his weapon, and he sliced Draconad across the chest, delivering a heavy blow and sending him backwards. Now with an opening, Grimr picked up his sword, and stabbed Draconad in the heart, killing him. Draconad reached up with the last of his strength, grabbing a piece of paper without Grimr knowing, then breathed his last. Grimr, satisfied with his work, went back to Osgiliath, ready to sleep for the night.

...

The battle was quite the spectacle to see, until Pa-aolin saw his friend fall. He ran out, bringing Draconad's body back, and prepared himself for Laurien's wrath. She would not be happy.


	15. Wrathful Sorrow

**There will be more and more cross references to the other half of the story as we come to the close of this one. Keep that in mind, and don't forget to check out Stargate Omega!**

...

Pa-aolin carried Draconad's body back to Minas Tirith, dread in his heart. He had known Draconad for a long time, and had become good friends with him. Now, he was dead, and Pa-aolin would have to face Laurein's wrath alone. She had know him longer than anyone else in their group. They had always been together, as far as he could remember. He smiled, remembering Draconad telling him how they met...

...

 _It was cold. Freezing. He had run out of food, and nothing was going to change anytime soon. The storm swirled around him, the snow stinging his face as he pressed on. He glanced back down at the pouch he had, checking for the fourth time that it was still there. Sighing, Draconad pressed on. A glimmer of light brought him towards a small sanctuary hidden in the blizzard. He walked up and pounded on the door, shouting for entrance. A small slot slid sideways silently, as a pair of green eyes stared back at him. "I request shelter from the storm!" he shouted, but his words were lost in the howling wind. The eyes looked him over, and disappeared. The door opened, and he was shown in, immediately seeking warmth by the fire._

" _It's dangerous to travel alone. You could have easily gotten lost like the others." The kind stranger said. "I'm Laurein. What brings you all the way out here to the frozen north?"_

" _I'm looking for someone. I have a gift for him."_

" _Oh, really? Who is he?"_

" _I have never met him, but I am searching for Karmagroz. The gift is from a friend of his, who is sick, and was unable to deliver it himself." Laurein frowned._

" _Karmagroz is dead. He died two days ago."_

" _Oh, I see. Then, who was his next of kin?"_

" _He had none. No sons, no family, no friends, except one."_

" _Who? I will give this to them."_

" _Me. He was my teacher. This used to be a large monastery, but only I live here now. Everyone else is dead. You wouldn't have seen their graves in the storm, but there were dozens of us here, all studying arcane magic."  
"How did they die?"_

" _Herobrine killed them."_

" _Herobrine?! That's impossible! He hasn't been seen in over four thousand years!"_

" _I saw him with my own eyes." They remained silent for a while, listening o the howling of the wind, and the crackling of the fire._

" _Here." Draconad pulled out an amulet, faintly glowing blue._

" _Wow. It's beautiful." Laurein said as she was handed the amulet._

" _It's the purest form of Frost energy. I was told that it is used to harness the power of Ice in ways beyond anything else. It is one of the most powerful artifacts in the world, at least, when it comes to ice magic. If Karmagroz is truly dead, then this is yours. Use it well." Laurein put on the amulet, and her eyes changed from green to icy blue._

" _Whoa. I can feel it's power. Thank you. What is your name?"_

" _I am Draconad. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

...

Laurein saw him first, and ran out to meet him. "Pa-aolin! What happened?"

"Draconad dueled a man. I don't know who or why, but he was obviously highly trained. Draconad fell in battle, an honorable way to die, but the man lived." Everyone else had caught up by now, and was gathered around Pa-aolin.

"We should bury him. Here." Laurein said.

Aragorn smiled. "It would be an honor to have him buried with our heroes. We will give him a royal burial."

...

An hour later, everyone stood outside the tomb, mourning for their friend. Laurein was crying, sobbing on her knees. It had been hard for her, harder than anyone else there. Pa-aolin walked up and tapped Brad on the shoulder, signaling that he should follow him. Brad followed, and saw Aragorn, Link, and Steve already outside. "He died with honor." Steve said.

"Indeed. It was a glorious battle. I found this in Draconad's hand, though. I have never seen it before." He handed Aragorn a paper.

"This is a map of Middle Earth. A crudely drawn one, but it works. This is Minas Tirith, that's Osgiliath, and that's Rohan. But that's new."

"What's new?" Link asked.

"A mark on the mountainside, about four miles north of here, directly beneath the first torch of Amon Din."

"Is there anything there?" Brad asked.

"No. Nothing."

"There must be something there, and whoever killed Draconad will most likely be there. And I want to personally make their life a living nightmare." Laurein said, pushing her way past eveyone.

...

 _Elsewhere in the universe..._

...

Several hundred people worked on defenses for their world, not knowing that they were too late, and were under attack at the very moment.


	16. Ancient Guardian

**We wind down now, only a few chapters left. Soon, I shall take a break from this series, and leave you all with an epic cliffhanger, while you wait for me to finish my other stories. I found that doing four at once is hard to do, since you have to try to update fast enough for all of them to keep everyone satisfied with your update speed. It's hard, really.**

...

"They have it master, and I have killed the warrior." Grimr said, as Herobrine approached him.

"Excellent. Soon, we shall begin our conquest of the whole universe! I want only the best of the best, so get them ready."

...

Brad, Link, Midna, Zelda, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Graysen, Steve, Alex, Pa-aolin, Strefee, and Laurein walked along the base of the mountains, far from the safety of the walls of Minas Tirith. The White Tower glimmering behind them in the noon sun. As they walked, they split up, forming groups with those they knew best. It was those from Minecraftia who found what they were looking for.

Steve and Alex stood near the large mouth of a cavern, with writing on the walls in Ancient Elvish. Several sections of brick walls stood nearby, crumbled, indicating that there had once been a building here. Brad looked at the writing more closely, and gasped. "This is the same symbol that we found in Hyrule!" he exclaimed. "All six of them! In the same order!" Zelda walked over as well.

"You're right. But if I remember correctly, the manuscripts in Hyrule mentioned a seventh symbol." Aragorn stared at the entrance to the cave, and slowly walked in, everyone else following. The pathway twisted and turned, blocking out all the light, making it dark very quickly. Anyone who had torches or lanterns pulled them out, illuminating the rock hallway. All at once, the light seemed to increase, spilling into a large, open cavern. The walls were made of bricks unlike the ones outside the cave. The bricks here seemed to be untouched by time. Aragorn led the way down a handful of steps, and torches lit around them, seemingly on their own, lighting the rest of the room. At the far end of the room was a familiar sight:

"The Great Ring!" Link exclaimed.

"The Stargate." Steve said. "That's what we call it where we come from." Aragorn stepped forwards, towards a large figure in the middle of the room. A full suit of armor stood there, with a sword and shield, unmoving as everyone approached it. As Aragorn moved away from the group to get a better look, a strange blue wall appeared for a moment behind him. Link ran over, but collided with the invisible wall, falling backwards. A loud, creaking noise filled the cavern, and Aragorn turned around. The helmet had moved.

"I only yield to the King of Gondor." The strange figure said with a deep, warbling, inhuman voice. Aragorn moved forward.

"I am he. Stand down, brave knight." The knight moved his arms now, picking up his sword and shield.

"Then prove it in battle." Everyone looked as the knight stood up straighter now, reaching seven feet tall. It's footsteps as it walked closer to Aragorn shook the ground as he walked. With a mighty swing of his sword, he knocked Narsil our of Aragorn's hands, and across the room. "Fool. I may have been dormant for a thousand years, but I am not to be trifled with, human." Aragorn rolled under the next blow, narrowly avoiding the quickly swinging broadsword. Brad drew his bow back, but was stopped by Legolas.

"If we cannot walk through, our arrows will do nothing as well. Even magic cannot pierce this wall. This is for him alone." Brad looked on as Aragorn ran over to Narsil. Brandishing his sword once more, he turned to face his giant, armored foe. Aragorn jumped over the next blow, and brought his sword down on the elbow of the knight, cutting into his armor, and slicing his arm off. Everyone gasped as no blood came out, but instead, sparks flew as the arm fell to the floor. Too in shock to move, Aragorn got thrown across the room by the flat of the giant's blade. Everyone saw the inside of the armor, and saw not a person, but wires and tubes covered in a strange black substance.

"You are not worth. You must die." The thing said as it raised it's sword above it's head. In a last ditch effort, Aragorn thrust forward, stabbing through the center of the helmet. A strange, mechanical scream echoed off the walls as the armor's helmet twitched back and forth. It stopped and became silent, then tipped backwards, falling onto the floor with a crash. The blue wall came back for a moment, and Brad pushed against where it was. Confirming that it was no longer there, everyone ran forwards.

"Are you okay?" Legolas asked him, and Aragorn nodded.

"I'm a little scratched up, but nothing too serious." Everyone paused as they heard a slow clap in the cavern. They all turned to the entrance to see a group of warriors standing there.

"Well done, but I truly expected better." Herobrine said, slowly clapping.

...

 **Gasp! Didn't see that coming, did you? You probably did, but what will happen next?**


	17. Stargate

**One more chapter after this one! You must have read up to the second to last chapter in Stargate Omega before you read the last chapter!**

...

Herobrine and a dozen of his warriors walked into the cavern, swords, pikes, bows, and other weapons in hand. "I should be thanking you. You have given me more power than you could imagine, and it's all thanks to you." Herobrine pointed at Aragorn.

"Me?"  
"Yes. The Iron Guardian can only be defeated by the King of Gondor, which I am not. Yet, at least. I could not kill it, and therefore, it was my only obstacle. But you, a simple human, have given this place to me on a silver platter. The Stargate, the gateway to the heavens, the Great Ring, the Chappa Eye, whatever you call it, is the last piece of my plan. Soon, my master will live again, and he shall reign supreme, with me at his side. This is the way to more than just Hyrule, it's the way to the other side of the galaxy, the other side of the universe, even!" Herobrine said, walking down the stairs. "This is my way to conquer, this is the way to rule. Now," Herobrine stopped smiling, and scowled at the heroes. "stand aside." There were no words, just the sounds of blades being drawn and shields strapping on. "So be it." Herobrine started walking towards the Stargate, but met Aragorn first.

"Not on my watch." Aragorn ran forwards, slicing downwards, and clashed with a pike. Everyone else rushed forwards as well, clashing with the twelve of Herobrine's troops, except Brad and Laurein, who stood in front of Herobrine.

"You will never take Hyrule while I live." Brad said.

"I was hoping you would say that." Herobrine summoned a sword made out of black fire, and his eyes turned from white to purple, and rushed forward, bringing his sword across in a wide arc. Brad blocked the blow, sliding back a few inches. Laurein stepped forward, and attacked relentlessly with both of her blades, spinning wildly, striking precisely. Brad jumped to the side, hoping to flank him, but failed somehow, when Herobrine twisted to block both ways at once. Laurein sidestepped a blow, and cast several spells to try and slow Herobrine down. Brad blocked and parried with relative ease, fighting as best he could, but still being pushed back. Brad looked around for a few seconds, seeing what everyone else was doing.

Link and Midna were fighting off a pair of spellcasters, Zelda and Legolas locked in an archer's duel with a man wielding a crossbow, Aragorn fighting for his life against three sword wielders. Brad turned back to his own battle then, as Herobrine rushed forwards. Brad readied a block, but Herobrine ran past, casting a fire spell across the floor, creating a wall of green fire. An arrow whizzed past Brad's ear, melting in the fire. Alex launched several volleys that bounced around the cavern walls as Steve and Gimli blocked against the relentless onslaught of blows from Grimr. Brad backed up, away from the intense heat of the flame. Herobrine stood at a pedestal in front of the Stargate, pushing buttons on the glowing machine. The ground shook, and the cave rumbled as the ring sprung to life, spinning wildly. Pa-aolin and Strefee turned to look while their swords were still locked in a battle of strength.

"Go! Stop him!" Laurein shouted over the rumbling, casting a beam of ice at the fire, creating a small gap. Brad rushed through the opening, as the last ruby on the edge of the ring started glowing. The center of the ring filled with a water-like substance, and it pushed outwards in a cone-like shape. Brad froze, this was the way back to Hyrule, the way back home. Herobrine turned around, swinging his sword around, sending beams of energy out from the tip. Brad blocked, stumbling back a few steps, feeling the heat once more. Herobrine turned back to the Stargate, and summoned a ball of red magic, similar to that of the Twili, and launched it through the Stargate.

"You lose." Herobrine said, walking to the edge of the ring.

"No." Brad ran forwards as Herobrine stepped through. Brad kept running, and leapt into the air as he passed through the event horizon of the wormhole, stepping into a whole new world on the other side of the universe.

"Brad!" Link ran forwards as the fire died down, but the ring went quiet just before Link got to it.


	18. Breaking Through

**Who's ready for a cliffhanger? Me! I'm going to say this to both stories: I am sorry, but you will all have to wait for me to finish a my other stories before we start the conclusion to our epic trilogy. I'm sorry again, but it's hard to balance four stories at once and get a Youtube channel set up at the same time. Also, this is only one of the perspectives of this chapter. Stargate Omega will have the other half if you want two perspectives.**

...

Brad hadn't thought this through. He had only thought about catching Herobrine and killing him. So, he had flung himself headfirst into the Stargate to chase Herobrine to who-knows-where and have to fight who-knows-what while still chasing Herobrine.

Not his best idea.

As he passed through the strange water-like substance in the Stargate, he felt like he was being pulled apart, like every fiber in his being was be stretched to the point of breaking. He felt frozen. Frozen in space and time as he saw the sky above. The stars warped, becoming longer, and he felt himself moving forwards. The stars whizzed past, and more came into view. Brad couldn't look around, he could only look forward. Forward, however, was a relative term. His path twisted and turned, going around stars and other objects floating in space. Finally, after what seemed like minutes of travel, he saw himself headed to a light at the end, and he breathed. He was alive still, but moving fast. He felt his arm, but was unable to move still, as the light came closer and closer, and he hit it.

Brad opened his eyes, and saw Herobrine standing on a metal walkway, leading down to a stone floor. Brad brought his sword down hard, giving it everything he had. Herobrine drew his swords again, and blocked the blow. A red light shone in his eyes, pulsing on and off as a loud noise played as well. Brad launched himself into a fury of blows, using every trick he knew, slicing and slashing for his life. "Don't you ever give up?" Herobrine gritted through his teeth.

"Never. Not as long as my people are in danger from you!" Brad back flipped over a wide arcing swipe, landing swiftly on his feet. Not wanting to let Herobrine get away again, he ran forward, pushing himself as hard as he could.

But left himself wide open to attacks.

Herobrine kicked Brad in the stomach, sending him flying backwards, directly into a wall. "You fools. You will never have victory. I will return for you soon. I do hope you become rational, and just die quietly." Brad heard, but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He hurt everywhere, and his arm had been sliced open by a piece of metal. Brad then felt gravity take over, and fell to the floor with a loud thud, and the pain redoubled in his arm. He heard footsteps coming closer, and Brad tried to stand, but only succeeded in scaring the man who had approached him. Brad finally lifted his head. Herobrine was gone. Again. Brad sighed, and sat up, looking at his arm.

"Dang. That's definitely going to leave a mark..." He said, pulling out a blue potion. His last bottle. He was saving it as a last resort or for an emergency. The gash on his arm told him to drink it. So, he popped the cap off, and chugged the whole thing, leaving a tart taste in his mouth. He put the bottle away. " _I'll make it home eventually, and then I can refill it."_ he thought. He looked up at the man standing over him, and stood up. "Sorry about that, I've been chasing Herobrine for a while now. I'm just sad that I let him get away." Brad said, only to be interrupted by the Stargate activating again.

...

"Come on! This is it!" Talon shouted to the men on the walls. Hyrule's Finest was next to him, all mounted on their horses, as well as the Royal Guard. "Fire!" Talon shouted again as the gates opened to east Hyrule Field. Talon shouted again, and the group of brave soldiers rode out against the onslaught of Bokoblins at their gates. Charging over the weakened ranks of the front rows was easy. It was the back he was worried about. A hail of arrows rained down again, and a few of those with him fell. _Faster..._ he urged his horse, and with that, they broke through the ranks of the Bokoblin army. But now was not the time to celebrate, as the horde turned around, arrows trailing fire behind them as they fell around Talon. Thankfully, Bokoblins have the aim of Stormtroopers, so every shot missed them. After a few moments of riding, Talon dared to look back. To his surprise, the horde had let them go, turning back to their assault on Hyrule Castle.

"At least we are safe." Shad said, trying to comfort the young prince.

"Yes, but I was hoping to take a few of them with us to help thin their numbers." Talon sighed. "Come on. We cannot stop now."

An hour later, they arrived at the Great Ring, and Talon stepped forward. "Rusl, take everyone else back to Hyrule. I can do this with only a few guards, especially since we know how to get back. And don't you dare try to say otherwise, because I will make it an order." Rusl bowed, and Hyrule's finest and most of the Royal Guard went back to Hyrule Castle to help with the fighting. Talon turned to the Ring, and stepped forward. He looked at the pedestal, and then to the paper in his hand. He took a deep breath, and started pressing the combination of buttons, each one glowing after he touched it. Finally, he pressed the center, and the Ring sprung to life. Everyone stared in awe, and Talon touched the water-like substance that now filled the Ring.

"Sir. Let us go first. We do not want to lose you too." One of his guards said. Talon nodded, and two of them stepped through. After a moment, Talon followed.

...

Brad looked at the crater he had created in the wall. Solid rock, hard and rough. He was surprised he wasn't dead. Then again, that could change at any moment, as Herobrine could teleport. He walked over to stand next to the man who had been standing over him. A pair of familiar sets of armor stepped through the gate, pikes extended. Brad couldn't believe his eyes, and wouldn't, especially considering the fact that he had just smashed into a rock wall. That changed, however, when Talon stepped through. "Talon? Impossible! How did you get here?" Brad said, running over to embrace his son.

"No time to explain, dad. We have to get out of here! Hyrule is in danger! Ever since your disappearance, the bokoblin raids have turned into full assaults, massive strike forces have been battering against the castle's walls, slowly wearing them down. No one can go out anymore, and the south field has become a mass of constant movement, a nonstop assault against us, and a hail of arrows killing almost anyone who goes into the streets without a shield or a Goron guard. It's horrible! We barely escaped from a horde ourselves!" A few other soldiers came out of the gate,and it turned off.

"What on Earth is going on here?" A bald man shouted, swinging his arms furiously. Brad sighed, and stepped forward.

"It is my fault. I am Brad, King of Hyrule."


End file.
